The Great Distraction Ocarina of Time
by nikkideejay
Summary: Link goes to the Temple of Time, but on the way, he finds a bit of a distraction...
1. Chapter 1

The Great Distraction

"Hey Listen!"

"Navi, what the hell do you want now?! You have told me the same thing for seven times. I don't know how many more times I can listen to you." Link stood still and stared angrily at his tiny little fairy.

Fearless Navi began to speak, "It seems that you must..."

But Link could only interrupt. "If you tell me I have to go to the Temple of Time one more time I may have to just choke you Navi." The little purple fairy turned white and tucked herself back up into Link's little elf hat. He was irritated for he had just completed a series of difficult missions to recover the three stones that could advance him into time, so that he could complete the missions put be forth him. He only had to trudge across this damned Hyrule field one more time before he could have his horse to ride. Sad enough though, his companion, Navi, was getting on his nerves. He wasn't a gamer playing, so he couldn't just hit the 'B' button, he had to actually listen to her incessant ranting. This time he knew that she would stay away, because he was almost at the drawbridge that would lead him into the town market, which was only a few meters from the Temple of Time. Passing up the weird people dancing merrily in the streets, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be an adult... or at least a semi adult. Just as he was jogging up the steps of the Temple, he heard Navi again.

"Hey Listen!"

"What Navi! I'm here! I'm at the Temple, what do you want now?" He felt he couldn't control his anger.

"Link, you are at the Temple... but you have a side quest. It is a beautiful maiden. She is hiding in the Temple, and needs you to save her."

"What?!" Link was shocked, and then he realized Navi was going to tell him no more. She fluttered back into his hat, and he walked into the Temple. A holy noise filled his ears as he looked around. He saw a little girl, about his age, in the corner crying. Reluctantly, he walked up to her. He still had no interest in girls so he found this ridiculous. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She picked her face up and looked at her with sobbing bright blue eyes.

"All of my friends left me. They don't love me." She looked at Link. "My name is Ikkin. Who are you?"

"I'm Link..."

"Oh the little forest elf who is trying to save the town! How interesting!" She perked up and stood up next to Link. "You're cute." She smiled in his face.

"Uh..." He began to get weirded out. "I'm sorry but I got something to do. Can I talk to you after I do this?"

Her eyes filled up with tears again. "Can I please come with you?"

"Ugh." Link grumbled. "I'm kinda trying to save the world."

"Good I'll help!" Ikkin smiled, and Link began to walk away.

"Just stay out of the way, ok?" Link commanded her.

"Ok ok!" She smiled and stayed right behind him. Link approached the box and put down all three stones, then he was commanded to find the sword to pull. He walked over to the altar, and looked around. He couldn't find Ikkin, or even hear her. He went down to pull the sword out and suddenly Ikkin was over his shoulder. He screamed for her to go away, but the forcefield trapped her in. They were both thrusted into the future. When Link stepped back with his new, bigger sword in his hand, he checked out his fabulous body. He liked being grown up. He looked around for Ikkin but couldn't find her. He walked into the main hall of the Temple and saw a tall, brown haired woman from behind.

"Excuse me have you..." Link started but the woman turned around. It was Ikkin. She certainly had grown up. She was beautiful. Her eyes were covered in a glossy eyeshadow powder, her lips covered in pink lipgloss. She was like the girl he dreamed of marrying his whole life.

"What happened?" Ikkin couldn't help but look Link's chisled body up and down.

"We got pushed into the future, I have to, have to" Link stammered to get his words out, but he was struck with Ikkin's gorgeousness.

"Are you ok, silly?" Ikkin smiled at Link.

"I'm fine, and so are you..." Link looked at Ikkin and just smirked. Ikkin blushed.

"Shhhh Link... you have to go save the world, you don't have time to be stuck in this Temple with little old me. I'll be here when you come back." Ikkin brushed the hair away from Link's eyes.

"I have all the time in the world." Link pulled Ikkin in close and pressed his soft warm lips against hers. She pulled back and squealed.

"Sorry, first kiss." She giggled.

"Mine too." Link laughed and pulled her closer. "You're sooooooo gorgeous." They kept kissing. But Navi interrupted, like always.

"Hey Listen!"

"Navi can't you see I'm busy?!" Link grumbled and looked up as the tiny white fairy flew out of his hat.

"Link, you have to make your way to the stables, for Epona is waiting impatiently for you..." Navi instructed.

"She's a horse..." Link waved Navi back in the hat and he pushed Ikkin slowly to the ground.

She stopped him. "Maybe you should go Link, like I told you, I'll be here waiting for you." She grabbed his face and looked in his eyes.

"But I don't know when I'll be back." A tear filled his eyes as he looked into her gorgeous face.

"Doesn't matter, I'll wait patiently, unlike your horse." They both laughed, and he kissed her softly and passionately.

"I'll be back, beautiful."

"Don't hurry." She smiled as he ran out of the Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Link opened the heavy church door of the Temple of Time. Wow was everything different. it was all dark and gloomy. He went up to a time rock, and slashed it with his sword.

"The time is 10:31." The rock rang out, then exploded into space. 10:31? And it was so dark out? Something had to be terribly wrong. Link crossed into the townsquare, and there were these brown men standing all around. Some of them were slumping, some walking, and others just stood still. Something about them gave Link the creeps. He sauntered over to the them, and he realized they were zombies! He pulled out his sword, and began slashing all around him, to protect himself, but they were closing in. There were three zombies all around him, and he felt powerless. He slashed one zombie away, and it fell to the ground, making a groan that sounded like it was a zombie's way of expressing pain. Link felt bad for a second, then realized there were other zombies still after him. He began thrasing his sword around aimlessly until a zombie jumped on his back. He felt teeth sink into his head as the zombie began trying to gnaw through Link's flesh. Link screamed as loud as he could, but it was no use. There were no people, only these brown, disgusting zombies. Link used all of his might and knocked the zombie off. He was bleeding and hurt very bad, so he took off running. Once he was out of the way of the zombies, he went in his pack in search of something that could heal him. He found nothing, so he realized that he had to keep going. He dragged himself close to what used to be the drawbridge that connected the town to the rest of the world. The bridge was broken into little smithereens and things were definitely not how he remembered them. how could so many things happen in only seven years? He realized he needed to take a break because there was no way he could find himself crawling over the broken bridge in his state. But with the zombies around, he was not safe where he was at. The was a small door to his left. He went over to it and wrapped on it lightly. No one answered so he turned the doorknob. This door was familiar, he used to come cause mayhem here when he was younger. There were a bunch of terra cotta pots that he would break open and occasionally find rubies in there. But when he stepped in, things were different. There was an old man sitting on a bed, in a cloak. Link gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea that anyone was in here."

"It's ok child. You interested in ghosts?" The old man grinned at Link.

Link shrugged. "I used to go hunt them at the graveyard. I never found anything good though."

"Well come over here, I have some nice ones for you to look at."

Link shrugged again. What harm could it do him? He wasn't well enough to fight, or climb over the bridge. And who knows, maybe one of these ghosts could help him heal faster. The old man held out three jars.

"If you want one, they are three ruppees. I can't tell you anything about them though. That's why I sell them so cheap. You buy what you get."

Link picked up the middle ghost jar, and handed the old man three ruppees. He opened the lid on a jar and the ghost flew out.

"It flew away!" The old man yelled. "Poor boy. You'll have to come back when you have some more skill. I can't just have my ghosts flying away. The old man shook his head and pointed Link towards the door. Link dragged himself out, he wasn't feeling much better. But he decided to crawl across the broken bridge this time, because there was no hope for him here. He started climbing across but then a moment of panick struck across him.

Ikkin! What if the zombies got her? He had to go back, but he wasn't in the shape to help her. But then he remembered that the zombies were probably too slow and could not climb up the steps or open the heavy doors of the temple. He had to go on. She was a tough girl, she could protect herself. He would stop back after he got Epona. This would be the best plan. He kept climbing across the bridge. He finally made it across, with splinters in his hands and a busted lip. He was feeling weaker. Once his legs touched the grass he collapsed in the midst of Hyrule field. But he had to get up, he had to keep going. He was everyone's hero, especially Ikkin's, and Zelda's. Oh how long it had been since he thought about Zelda. With her long, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. There was no way she would be interested in him though. He was just a forrest elf, like Ikkin; who was interested in him. He pushed himself to get back to his feet and looked around. He saw the barrier that surrounded Lon Lon Ranch. He knew that if he could just get there, that he would have enough strength to go on with his quest, and stop and see Ikkin on the way. He looked up at the sky, it looked as if it was storming. He knew he couldn't make the journey if it started to rain, so he pulled out his ocarina.

He seranded the air with the song of storms, but when he finished it began torrentially downpouring. He clambered away to a tree and sat under it. It wasn't storming, then why was everything so gloomy? He played the song again and the raining stopped. He looked over and there were red clouds every where. Maybe he was in for more than he had anticipated. What did Gandon get into while he was in the temple? He began hiking his way to the ranch, and he finally got there. He stepped into the gate and passed out. It was too much for him. He woke up to the farmer, his daughter, and Epona standing above him looking at him. The farmer had milk in a jar and was holding it above Link. Link reached out and the farmer nodded and handed him the jar. Link chugged the milk, and immediately had the strength to jump up. He felt great!

"Thank you so much!" He shook the farmers hand and mounted Epona.

"Hold on a minute, you have to take a course with the horse first before you take her. You need to know her riding skills." The farmer scolded Link and motioned for everyone to go out into the field. The farmer's daugther showed Link the course and he worked hard, and she told him he could leave. As he was riding out she only had a chance to yell...

"Be careful LInk! You are not invincible!" She yelled as Epona and Link leaped over the giant wall of the stable landing in Hyrule field once again.

"Come on girl!" Link yelled. "We're going to meet someone special." He hauled ass through the field and found his way to the bridge. Epona backed up, scared of the water that was sloshing around under the broken bridge. "Come on, Epona. I really want you to ride through the town." But Epona reared back and whinnied. "Fine, you stay here." Link dismounted the horse and jumped down. He ran across the bridge, past the zombies and to the temple. He tore the door open and ran into the temple. He found Ikkin weeping on the floor. He ran over to her. "Ikkin!" He cried out and turned her over. Her beautiful eyes were stricken with tears. "What's wrong my beautiful?"

"I'm too scared to leave. A zombie slashed my arm when I tried to follow you." She held out her mangled arm.

"You stupid girl!" Link called out, pulling the rest of his Lon Lon milk out. "Drink this and don't you dare follow me this time!" He handed Ikkin the jar, and she sipped, and color came back to her beautiful face, and her tears vanished.

"Thank you." She smiled, and sat up, her arm healed right before their eyes.

"You're welcome. Now promise me that you won't follow me again. No matter how much you want to, or whatever you're feeling, do not leave this temple. You understand me?" Link grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"Yes Link. I will not follow you. But I want to fight by your side. You know I was trained to be a warrior like you. We come from the same place."

"I know, but this is my duty. I came into this mess, you're only here because of me. So, you don't have to risk your life. I do, I made promises that I must follow through. But I want you to wait here for me. If I don't come back, I will send someone back for you. I just don't want anything to happen, so please. Just please, listen to me." Link leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Ikkin's lips.

"I promise I'll stay here. But promise to please come back to me." A tear streamed from Ikkin's eye.

"I will do what I can." Link passionately held Ikkin with his lips, and let her go. He started for the door, but she wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Don't leave yet. Please, I want to give you something." Ikkin whipped Link around.

"What?" Link looked at her with a confused face. Ikkin smiled and handed Link a very small flower.

"It was the only pretty thing left outside in the gloomy air. I figured I would give it to you. As a symbol." A blush spread across Ikkin's face.

"A symbol?" Link look confused as he stuffed the little flower into his shirt.

"Of my love." Ikkin said, and she shoved Link towards the door. Link knew what she was talking about, and saw this as more of a motivation to come back.

"Goodbye my beautiful." Link turned around, but Ikkin was gone.


End file.
